riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raszka/Opowiadanie(na razie bez tytułu) część 3
Obudziłam się na jakiejś małej polance. -O co chodzi?-mruknęłam i zamrugałam kilka razy oczami, by przyzwyczaić je do światła. No tak, na niebie było już słońce. Usiadłam i przeciągnęłam się. Nie wiem czemu, ale byłam strasznie wypoczęta. Od kiedy Hermes jest bogiem dobrego snu? -Pobudka-potrząsnęłam lekko Mary za ramię.- Wstawaj herosko, półbożko, czy jak to tam..... -Co?-mruknęła moja przyjaciółka przez sen. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie i nachyliłam się do jej ucha. -Jesteś półbożką, jesteśmy w Obozie herosów, a Percy Jackson naprawdę istnieje-nastęnie odsunęłąm się od niej i krzyknęłam-Kosmici! -Co?!-moja koleżanka otworzyła oczy i w jej ślady poszła reszta. -Już was lubię-zaśmiałam się.- A teraz wstawać śpiochy i szukamy Obozu. W miarę szybko się uwinęli i jakieś 15 minut później szliśmy, ledwo widoczną ścieżką. -Daleko jeszcze-jęknął jakiś chłopak. -Tak-odpowiedziałam. Po czym odwróciłam się do nich-Słuchajcie, wrócie na tą polanę, a ja z Emilem i Jankiem-(Co mi odbiło!?) wskazałam na chłopaków.- Poszukamy Obozu, potem po was wrócimy razem z obozowiczami. -A czemu ja też nie?-Mary rzucił mi smutne spojrzenie. -Bo musi z nimi być jakaś w miare ogarnięta osoba-rzuciłam, uśmiechnęłam się, po czym skinęłam na chłopaków i zagłębiliśmy się dalej w las. -No.... czyli bogowie greccy istnieją?-Janek przerwał chwilę milczenia, -Brawo. I egipscy. I rzymscy. I nordyccy najprawdopodobniej też. -Jacy? -Marvel, komiksy, filmy. Kojażysz? Loki? Thor? -Aaaa.....-chłopak przytaknął. Spojrzałam na niego, wyglądał na przybitego. -Spokojnie, niedługo wszystko ci się w głowie ułoży. Wystarczy tylko kilka dni w Obozie-poklepałam go po plecach. -Ciekawe co tam u Autka?-zamyślił się Emil. -Nie wiem-przyznałam.-Ale mam nadzieję, że lepiej niż u nas. -Popieram-rzucił Janek. -Czekajcie-zatrzymałam się. Prze de mną ścieżka stawała się coraz wyjaźniejsza. -Nowi?-usłyszelismy głos dochodzący z drzewa. Chłopcy pzestraszeni odskoczyli, a ja chodź słyszałam o driadach i innych nimfach, też siłą musiałam powstrzymywać się od krzyku. -No-dodał inny głos.-Nigdy wcześniej ich tu nie widziałam. Ale... trzeba przyznać. Ta dwójka jest całkiem przystojna-z drzewa wychyliła się głowa dziewczyny. Miala kasztanowe włosy z liśćmi i gałozkami wplecionymi w nie, oraz zielone oczy i zieloną skórę. Poza swoją... ,,zielonością" była całkiem ładna. Uśmiechnęła się flirciarsko do Emila i puściła do niego oczko. Jej koleżanka, wyszła z sąsiedniego drzewa. Niczym się nie różniły, no może kolorem włosów. Tamta druga miała czarne włosy. -No... ładni-usmiechnęła się do Janka, po czym złapała go za rękę, przyjaciółka driady poszła w jej ślady. Obydwaj byli czerwoni jak buraki. Ja uśmiechnełam się pod nosem. -Przepraszam drogie Panie, ale oni nie przyszli tu, by znaleść sobie dziewczyny-podeszłam do Emila i uwolniłam z uścisku nimfy.- Ten oto głupek już MA dziewczynę jeśli mi wolno przypomnieć- Kinga, była jego dziewczyną i moja koleżanką i NIE POZWOLĘ aby ten debil ją zdradził w Obozie. Uśmiechnęłam sie cukierkowato do drugiej driady, która trzymała Janka za rękie i... co zrobiłam? Zastosowałam kop karate i po chwili nimfa wpadła do swojego drzewa. Jej koleżaneczka sama uciekła. -Widziałam ładniejsze-odparłam, siląc się na obojęny ton gdy głopcy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni. -No co-przewróciłam oczami- Karate, pomarańczowy pas, koleguje się z niebieskim-dodałam i odwróciłam się napięcie, stając przy tym twarzą w twarz z jakimś staruszkiem. -Aaa!-wrzasnęłam i odskoczyłam. Walnełam sie przy tym o kamień. Rany, dzięki chłopaki, żeście mnie przytrzymali. Głupki. -Jestem duchem starego dębu-zaczął staruszek.-Bardzo wam dziękuje za uciszenie tych dwóch plotkarek. W podzięce pomoge wam, idźcie tą ścieżką, a jak zobaczycie mały strumyczek, to skręcie w lewo-następnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Szliśmy potem w milczeniu, zgodnie ze wskazówkami ducha przyrody. Faktycznie natrafiliśmy na strumyczek. Skręciliśmy w lewo. Nawet się nie spieszyliśmy. Po chwili las się skończył. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Do okoła nas biegało mnóstwo dzieciaków w naszym wieku i starszych. Obejrzałam się na swoich kolegów. Stali na skraju lasu z otwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Ja czytałam o tym miejscu, a więc to MOCNE wrażenie jakie na mnie wywarło, było już.... lekko osłabione? Poczułam, że kąciki moich oczu robią się wilgotne. Łzy szczęścia. Wow, a więc filmy naprawdę nie kłamią. Można płakać ze szczęścia. Obróciłam się przodem do chłopaków i oznajmiłam głosem, aż ochrypiałym z podniecenia: -Witajcie w Obozie herosów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach